Information transmission at maximum transmission rates is the quest of the information transmission designer. Adapting existing data transmission infrastructure to accommodate faster transmission rates may also be desirable. As data transmission rates are increased, data corruption may result from effects such as attenuation, echo, return loss, and crosstalk in the existing transmission infrastructure.
Attenuation may be defined as signal loss between a transceiver and a receiver. Attenuation may increase with increasing data transmission frequency. Echo may occur as a result of full duplex operation or parallel transmission, i.e., where both the transmit and receive signals are active on the same wire. Residual transmit signal and cabling return loss may combine to produce unwanted signals which may be referred to as echo. Echo may occur due to power reflections due to cable impedance mismatches.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments presented in the remainder of the present application with references to the drawings.